


To Teach A Lesson

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, Mpreg, Post-War, Romance, Thief Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: When Severus finds out someone has been stealing from his stores in Grimmauld he works out what potion they are making and sets out to teach the thief a lesson having no idea that the plan will backfire on him
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 313





	To Teach A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of

Severus Snape walked into his make shift store room to get the flobberworm he needed for a potion. He scowled. After the war, the ministory put a price on his head so he, along with Sirius had to go into hiding in Grimmauld place. The only thing that got him through the days of being trapped in the house was Harry, remembering how responsive Harry was to his touch the previous night, arching, biting his lip to stop himself from screaming out.

Harry hated how they had to keep everything a secret, the only thing what was stopping him from saying anything is while everyone was out of the house all day there was only Sirius and Severus alone in the house and Harry didn't like the idea of Severus being alone with Sirius if Sirius knew about them being in a relationship, Harry knew full well that Severus could defend himself but being Sirius' house he knew every trick step, secret wall and hiding place.

A lab had been made for him in the basement and a make shift store room had been made just to the side. Every day Harry went to the ministry to fight for his and Sirius' freedom. Harry had returned home a few days ago saying it is now up to the jury to decide but he still went every day to see why they were dragging it out so long.

Harry had gave the ministry the memories Severus had given him, he had even returned to Hogwarts and taken Albus' portrait to the ministry. He had also given them the memory of everything that had happened in the shrieking shack back in his third year, Ron and Hermione also giving up their memories to help.

Severus turned to leave his store room when a jar caught his eye, turning back he put his hand on the jar and spun it to face the front. All of his jars were labled and all labels faced the front, this one was to the side. Looking closely at all of his other jars he found two more the same. Someone had been in here and taken stuff, making a note of what was taken, Severus left the room and waved his wand, using his magic to lock and ward the door.

Turning back to his work bench he jumped a little when he saw Harry standing there.

"I made the great Severus Snape jump?"

"You have been around me too much, sneaking about, plus I was distracted, otherwise I would have heard you."

Harry smiled and sidled up to Severus, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist. "I always know when you are near by, I instantly get hard."

"You are eighteen years old Harry, the wind blows and you get hard." Severus answered, kissing the tip of his Gryffindor's nose. "Now go before everyone gets back and starts to wonder why you are down here with me."

"I am making dinner, it is just you, me and Sirius at the table tonight."

"Can you not put his food in a bowl? That's how all mutts eat."

Harry chuckled and placed a kiss on the corner of Severus' mouth. "Be nice."

* * *

Harry moved his peas about on his plate, looking from his godfather to his lover. "Are both of your faces frozen stiff?" he asked.

Sirius blinked before turning to Harry. "What?"

"I was just wondering as the only face I have seen on you both since sitting down is a glare, the war is over, we all made it through alive, I am fighting now with all I have to free the both of you. Surely you can both move on from this."

"I have matured in my age. I can dress myself and even when showering I wash myself properly, I don't bend in half and just lick."

Sirius banged the table and stood up. "Uncalled for Snivellus!"

Severus stood up. "But true!" he snapped.

Harry stood up. "Enough!" he snapped before looking at Sirius. "You grow up." he said before turning back to Severus. "You do not push him." Harry continued before looking from one to the other. "Teddy acts older than you Sirius, Severus that is not me taking your side as you are sometimes the same when you are both bickering. You need to act your age more Sirius. I know he bullied you at school Severus but you gave back as good as you got. Sirius it wasn't at all fair what you did at school, you was a bully. Fact. Now shake hands!"

"No." Sirius and Severus said in unison.

"I am not asking I am telling, you just need to shake hands. Not kiss and make up."

"I am not going anywhere near his mouth as it spends all it's time either downing alcohol, shovelling food in or licking his own cock." Severus sneered.

"At least my cock sees action." Sirius snapped.

"As does mine, I may be confined to this godforsaken house but that doesn't stop me getting action at night, if not buried in a mouth it is buried in a tight arse."

"Severus!" Harry gasped.

"You sneak out?" Sirius asked.

Harry felt relief flood through him at Sirius thinking Severus sneaked out to get action.

"I have spent all my life doing as I am told now I am free I am doing what I like."

"Then leave this house, you don't live here. I don't want you here." Sirius glared.

"But Harry does so I am staying here for him."

Harry looked at Sirius. "He is going nowhere Sirius."

"I need a drink." Sirius snapped as he stormed from the room.

Harry turned and glared at Severus. "How could you say that? What if he didn't come to the conclusion that you don't sneak out."

"He wouldn't have done Harry, I know he is your godfather but this is Sirius. He never thinks clearly when I am around, its like an immaturity mist takes over in his head."

Harry sighed and walked over to Severus and standing on tip toe he kissed the older man on the lips. "Be the bigger man here Severus. Please?"

Severus sighed. "I will do so but if he starts I will answer back."

* * *

Two days later Severus walked up from his lab with a frown on his face, he expected something to be missing from his store room as the previous night everyone was here eating, drinking and catching up. As he made his morning tea he thought about all that had been taken, when he came to what potion someone was trying to make he froze. Pregnancy test? Someone is making a potion to see if they are pregnant? A smirk appeared on his face, as they were no longer at Hogwarts and he wasn't anyones Professor he couldn't punish them. But he could do something else....

A moan had him turning and he saw Sirius shuffle into the kitchen and drop down heavily on a seat at the table. "Feeling woof?" he asked, smirk still in place.

"Fuck you Snape." Sirius mumbled just as Harry walked in.

"Don't start again, can you both not go five minutes without an insult?"

"All I asked was if he is feeling rough, given the state he is in Harry." Severus answered.

"He only asked a question Sirius."

Before Sirius could answer Severus spoke up. "Harry can you put the word out, I need everyone here tomorrow, and I mean everyone, even their partners."

Harry nodded. "Of course I can, How important is it?"

"Important, I would ask for tonight but I understand not everyone will be able to make it."

Harry nodded. "I can get everyone here tonight." he said before hurying from the room.

Once he knew they were both alone, Severus walked over to the back door and opened it. "Black?"

Sirius looked up. "What?"

"Need to go bathroom yet?"

Sirirus growled and stood up and slammed the door shut before wincing. "Can you not leave me alone for five minutes?"

"Couldn't you with me at school?"

* * *

That evening Severus walked up from his lab and saw that everyone had indeed turned up. The potion he had made he laced the inside of every cup and glass so no matter what someone drank or what they used to drink it out of they would be having the potion also, this will teach whoever stole from his store room.

Walking to the head of the table, Severus looked at everyone from his left ending up to who was sitting at his right. There was Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Draco, Fred, George, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny.

"Right then. I have asked Harry to get you all here for a very good reason." Severus said, smiling a little when he saw everyone take a drink. "Now then. I have called you all here because someone has been stealing from my store cupboard, with not being able to go out myself and having to rely on others to get me things I can not spare anything and yet just like when I was teaching I have come to find amongst us here there is a thief."

Hermione looked at Severus. "Do you know what is missing?"

"Of course, I not only know what is missing but how much and what potion it makes. What potion someone is trying to make is a pregnancy potion to test to see if they are. So someone around this table thinks they are pregnant or are."

"You have had us all here to ask each of us who has taken from your stores?" Fred asked.

"No as I knew whoever had taken would lie, so I have helped them. I have made the potion and laced it in every cup and glass here, you have know all drank it. If you are not pregnant you will stay as you are but if you are, you will start to glow gold. Any time now."

Molly looked around the table and gasped when her eyes landed on Draco. "You and Charlie will be married before my grandbaby is born." she said before getting up and going to hug her son and Draco.

"Harry!" Sirius screeched.

Harry looked down at himself and saw a golden glow around him, sighing he stood up and looked at Severus. "Fine, it was me who was stealing from your store room so I could make a potion as you know why I couldn't ask you but you doing it like this instead of just coming to me you have asked for this Severus." he said before walking to the head of the table where Severus stood, leaning up on tip toe he kissed Severus cheek. "I am going to have a baby, congratulations.... daddy!"

"I will kill the bastard!" Sirius roared as he flew to where Harry was but jumped back when he saw a black asp where Severus once stood, hissing at him.

Harry put his arms out. "No Sirius, he is a poison asp, you will need a potion and given who has to make it for you I would be very careful." he said to his godfather before looking at Severus and hissing who hissed back.

Remus made his way over to Sirius and wrapped his arms around him as Severus changed back. Watching as Sirius was fighting to free himself, all the while, glaring daggers at Severus.

Just then the floo flared and Kingsley stepped through and stopped at the scene what greeted him. "What's going on?"

"Sirius and Severus as usual Kingsley." Harry sighed. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I have just come with the news. It is now official. Sirius Black and Severus Snape are free men, can leave here, go out in public, you are both free."

As soon as Kingsley finished speaking, Severus turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"Severus where are you going?" Harry called after him.

"To find a pub!" came the answer before the slamming of the door sounded.

Harry started to follow but Sirius called him back. "Harry!" turning he saw his godfather still being held back by Remus.

"How could you let him even touch you?"

"I love him Sirius."

"Your age you don't know love."

Harry's face hardened. "My age I shouldn't know first hand how war feels, sacrificing myself for everyone, but I do."

"You can not love him Harry, it's him or your family Harry."

"My family is now the child I carry a child I helped make with the man I love. If you really feel that way then goodbye Sirius." Harry sighed and looking sad he turned and left the house.

Remus let go of Sirius. "How could you say that to Harry? Of course he will choose the man he loves as they now have a child on the way."

"He is only eighteen!" Sirius snapped.

"So way Lily!" Remus shouted back. "She was Harry's age when she found out she was having Harry."

Molly looked at Ron. "You know the places he goes when upset, go and find him and tell him not all of us agree with Sirius, we are here for him no matter what."

Sirius rounded on Molly. "So am I?"

"If that was true you wouldn't have made him choose." Molly snapped back before looking around. "Now then, I will get dinner started, we will all eat here tonight, Draco love you can help me peel carrots."

"Why Draco? Mum he needs to rest." Charlie said, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend.

"He is pregnant love, not ill, being pregnant six times, trust me, I know."

Draco smiled. "See, I told you I am okay." he said before looking at Molly. "Thank you, he won't let me do anything."

"You need to relax Charlie and let Draco enjoy this pregnancy."

* * *

Severus downed his drink in one go before ordering another. He couldn't believe it, how could he be so stupid! Harry was taking stuff to know for sure so he could tell him in his own way and now he has ruined it all, he sighed, he just hoped that Harry could forgive him.

* * *

After searching for a couple of hours Ron walked back into Grimmauld place and walked into the kitchen and spotted Sirius sat in the chair in the corner nursing a whiskey. "Why did you have to say that to Harry? He looks on at you as his dad and you turn around and say that to him. I thought you loved him."

Sirius looked up. "I do love him and I think of him as my son, I just do not like his partner."

"If he makes Harry happy which is what he finally deserves to be then what does it matter? Hell if he announced he was in a relationship with Slughorn I wouldn't give a shit if he made Harry happy!"

"Ugh what an image!"

Ron turned. "Severus! Did Harry find you?"

Severus frowned. "Find me?"

"Yes, he left after you did to search for you, of course he was upset as someone got him that way."

Sirius stood up. "Get out of my house Snape."

Molly slammed down the spoon she had just used to stir the stew. "Honestly Sirius, have you learnt nothing?"

Severus stalked over to Sirius. "What did you do to Harry?"

"I would never do anything to him!"

"You obviously did something!"

"He made Harry choose Severus, you or Sirius." Hermione quietly answered.

Sirius never saw Severus' fist coming until it was too late and he stumbled back, falling into the chair behind him.

"Fool!" Severus snarled before storming from the house.

Molly looked at Sirius. "You are now a free man Sirius, why are you still here? Get out there and look for Harry!"

Seeing Molly glaring and advancing on him he jumped up and hurried from the house.

Draco looked in wonder at Molly. "Can you teach me how you do that?" he asked, making the older woman laugh.

* * *

Severus stopped in front of the house in Godrics hollow and sighed, remembering the last time he was here, taking a breath he walked into the house and slowly up the stairs, walking to the end of the hall to the bedroom where the light was coming from, he looked in the door and saw Harry sitting on the floor beside the broken rocking chair, picking up a soft cuddly toy and brushing the dust and dirt off it with his hand. "Harry?"

Harry looked up. "Severus! I am sorry."

"You're sorry?" Severus asked as he walked into the room, well aware of Harry watching him as he attempted to sit on the floor, frowning when Harry laughed a little. "Something amusing?"

"Yes, sitting on floor and still all stiff and proper, relax yourself a little."

Breathing out, Severus allowed himself to relax, slouching his back a little. "Better?"

"Yes."

"Why are you sorry Harry? If anyone should be sorry it should be me."

"Why you?"

"Harry I took away your choice of how you wanted me to be told I am going to be a father, I took away your excitement of finding out and not being able to wait until you tell me."

Harry laughed. "I am not bothered about all of that, I was excited as I knew I was, well, I felt a magic in me I knew wasn't mine, it was yours also Severus, reading up told me what that meant, I was just doing a potion to confirm it."

* * *

Sirius hurried into the house when he saw a light coming from the room what used to be Harry's room, he walked up the stairs and stopped when he heard sniffles.

* * *

"I can't believe Sirius had me choosing, why can't he just accept that I am happy."

"I admit I saw red when I got told, I punched him."

Harry smiled and straddled Severus' legs. "Still protecting me. Hard habit to break?"

Severus merely chuckled. "I will apologise to Black if you want me to Harry."

Outside the door Sirius heard Harry chuckle, now he thought about it, Harry was always smiling and laughing, he always thought it was because the war was finally over, now he knew it was because of Snape. He actually made Harry happy.

"That means a lot to me Severus."

"I will not apologise to the man until apologises to you and means it though Harry."

"Thank you for being the bigger man Severus, I just wish that Sirius would let go of the past, I mean I have heard talk and watching Sirius actions after hearing talk I have come to see it is true."

"He sees James and not you, when he is with you he acts like he has his friend back."

"Yes! I am not my dad Severus, I mean yes he was a brave man but at school he was a bully, I mean bullying you just because he was bored? No. I guess my mum changed him for the better."

"Then you are just like Lily, the man she loved changed for the better, he changed because he loved her and wanted to change and be a better person because he loved her. And it is the same with us."

"You love me?" Harry whispered.

"Did you doubt it?"

"Well I didn't know it as I have never heard you say it."

Severus sighed. "You want the words I suppose."

Harry laughed. "Yes please."

"Harry James Potter. I love you, with all that I am, I wouldn't say surviving the war or finally being a free man is lucky, I would say finally finding happiness with you has made me the luckiest man alive."

"I love you too Severus, so much,"

Severus gave Harry one of his rare smiles. "What made you come here?"

"I don't know really, I mean I went to talk to mum and dad and then I saw the house, it's been left untouched since my parents died, the house needs to be lived in again."

"I will on one condition Harry."

"What's that?"

"We buy Bathilda's next door,"

"Have one large house?" Harry started to get excited. "Oh I can see it now, this house and the upper level of next door all ours to live in, and the lower level and basement next door all yours for your lab and stores, the garden this side for us and the children."

"Children? As in more than one?"

"And the garden next door you could have your own greenhouse growing all you need for your potions." Harry carried on, as though Severus hadn't spoke.

"Harry!"

Harry blinked. "What?"

"You want more than one child?"

"Of course, can you not just imagine how brave, beautiful and intelligent our children will be?"

Outside the door Sirius nodded before leaving.

* * *

Sirius just walked back into Grimmauld place and stopped short when Molly walked up to him. "Did you find Harry?"

"Yes but I didn't say anything, he was with Severus, they were having a moment,"

Molly smiled at the look on Sirius' face. "Realised Harry is happy because of him have you?"

"Yes."

"Then you say sorry as soon as they come back."

"I will, as soon as they are back I will apologise to Harry."

"And to Severus. I am warning you Sirius Black I-"

"Charlie enough!" Came Draco's angry voice. "You will be wanting to hold my cock whenever I need to piss next!"

Molly sighed and looked at Remus who just came walking down the stairs. "Sort him out." she said, pointing to Sirius as she turned and walked away to sort her son out.

* * *

Everyone had just sat down at the table to eat when Harry walked in holding Severus' hand. "I am sorry everyone."

Sirius stood up. "No Harry, I am sorry, I spoke in anger and I wasn't thinking, I let anger cloud everything. I am sorry to you also Severus, I derserve what you gave me."

Severus nodded. "I apologise also, we will never be friends but I can be civil and get along with you for Harry."

Harry smiled and hugged Severus close.

Molly clapped her hands together. "See. That didn't kill either of you, now lets sit and eat, we have two here eating for two, lets all tuck in."

_**Epilogue** _

Abigail walked out into the garden and saw her dad laughing as he was crouched in front of the slide which had one of her brothers sliding down, giggling as Harry caught him. Looking over the fence she couldn't see her father in his poitions garden but she knew he was there somewhere. "I am off now dad."

Harry turned and saw his seventeen year old daughter all dresed up ready for her date. "Oh you look beautiful darling, you have a good time tonight won't you."

Severus stood up straight from clipping petals from a flower he had grown to help a potion he was to start making and saw his daughter standing there. "Where do you think you're going dressed like that?"

Abigail rolled her eyes and smiled at her father. "My date, do you like it?" she asked as she did a spin.

Before Severus could answer a boy appeared at the back fence. "Wow Abigail you look amazing."

Abigail gave the boy a smile as she walked over to him and started to open the gate. "Thank you, just something I threw on."

"Something you threw on?" Severus called out. "Looks like half of them missed!"

Abigail laughed and blew a kiss to her father. "Bye father, see you later."

Harry walked over to the fence that separated the garden and Severus' garden he used just for plants for his potion making. "Seems a nice boy."

"Why because he paid her a compliment? And stop teaching our daughter things, me telling her off bounces straight off her now."

Tobias flexed his fingers, stretching out trying to get to Severus. "Papa papa!"

Severus vanished his flower petals to his lab and removed his protective clothing as he apparated to the other side of the fence and taking his youngest son from Harry. "At least I still have one child who still does as they are told and knows when they are being told off."

Haary laughed. "Ryan and James still do as they are told and know when they are being told off, they are only in their third year, they behave very well at school as they know if they don't you will be getting a letter, plus it helps that James idolises you and doesn't like it when you are mad at him."

Severus smirked. "He keeps up the good work I will take him on after school."

"You do know he will try and beat you at being the youngest potions master."

"If he does I will be proud of him."

"And Ryan?"

"I am proud of all my children Harry." At this, Tobias gave his father a kiss on the cheek, giggling as his drool wet Severus' face.

"I see he has you wrapped around his finger." Harry smiled as he moved forwards and kissed Severus' other cheek, "how about you put Tobias down for his nap and we get trying for baby number six."

"Baby number six? Tobias is only two and half and you want another already?"

"Yes, Lily is seven, that's six years between her and her brothers there is four and a half years between her and this little one, I mean it could take a while for me to get pregnant."

Severus looked down at Harry. "Tobias isn't the only one who has me wrapped around his finger."

Harry beamed and hugged his husband as best he could with his son in Severus' arms. "Thank you, Lily isn't due back from Charlie and Draco's for a few hours, and Abigail won't be home for a few hours."

Severus looked at his son. "Nap time young man, come on."

Harry watched his husband and son go into the house and smiled, feeling genuinely happy, he and Severus had the house they had always wanted, did everything just how they wanted it, they had stayed at Grimmauld place while it was being done up, Sirius even gave them a full floor to live on, he thought his husband and godfather would never see eye to eye, how wrong he was when they found out they was having a girl the men had decided to take Severus out to celebrate while the women gave Harry a baby shower with everything pink, the shower had finished when Severus and Sirius stumbled home, giggling like school boys, giggling! Severus actually giggled, of course the next morning a sober Severus had denied doing such a thing and had denied it ever since.

Looking up at his son's bedroom window he saw his husband gently lay his son down before walking to the window and curling his finger at Harry, indicating him to come and join him. Smiling, Harry apparated straight into his and Severus' bedroom just as the older man walked in. "Let's make another Gryffindor Severus."

"I have enough of those in my life. This one will be a Slytherin." Severus whispered as he took Harry to bed.

Eleven years later their daughter Amelia had proved both parents wrong when the sorting hat shouted out Ravenclaw.

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
